


Tease me please

by tangyyy



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cricket Club, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, No Angst at all !, Poor Javi, Smut, Sweet, Toronto, Yuzu is such a tease !, a bit fluffy, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/pseuds/tangyyy
Summary: After three long weeks in Japan, Yuzuru is coming back in Toronto. Javier is waiting for him..."Contrary to what medias could describe, the young japanese skater wasn't a child anymore."





	Tease me please

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! :D
> 
> As usual, please, be aware that english isn't at all my maternal language. I hope there aren't too many mistakes in this story, I did my best at least !
> 
> Enjoy ! :)

 

_« Hello. This is Hanyu Yuzuru. I am not able to answer your call now. Please leave your name and number, and I wil return your call as soon as possible. Thank you! »_

 

Javier knew this message by heart. He still didn't understand why Yuzuru made a so formal message since he was almost the only one to have his canadian number. It was his 6th call since he woke up and Yururu has still not answered. Listening Yuzuru's message, Javier laughed. The young japanese had improve his english a lot since he had moved to Canada. _He had such a thick japanese accent when he arrived..._ Javier was sure that Yuzuru didn't understand a word of what he was currently saying on this answering machine.

 

On the 7th call, still no answer. This time, Javier leaved a message.

« Hey Yuzu, please, call me back. »

 

This morning, Javier woke up alone in his big bed with the voice of his lover in mind. The two men had not seen each other for three weeks. Three long weeks ! Javier missed Yuzuru. He missed his skin, his beautiful black eyes, his cheeks, his lips, his body. But over all, this morning, what Javier wanted was to hear Yuzuru's voice, to feel his hot breath on his skin, to make him laugh, to listen his sighs.

 

Trying to keep his calm, Javier decided to take a hot shower. He liked very hot water, a little too hot to be reasonable. That's why Yuzuru and him couldn't take shower together, the young japanese feeling burnt everytime he came into Javier's shower.

He quickly striped his clothes off as he came across the corridor to the bathroom, kicking them off into nowhere.

When the steam started to coalesce in the air he tested the water with one foot. The temperature beeing absolutly perfect, his body followed quickly. Oh sweet sensation... Javier's body relaxed totally, the water taking the stress of the long days of training away with it down the drain. He basked in the heat with his eyes closed for long minutes. Sighing deeply, he reached out for the bottle of shower gel. The thick white foam smelled like sandalwood. His hands gliding slowly down each arm, his legs, around his

waist, his lower abdomen...

 

No ! Thinking about Yuzuru, Javier wanted to touch himself so hard but it was too easy. He liked challenges, to release this sexual tension he should wait for him. Breathing hardly, he raised his hands.

While he was soaping his hair, he heard his phone ring. In a hurry, he pulled himself out of the shower and without taking the time to dry himself, grabbed his cell phone.

 

« Yes ?

-Hello Javi ! How are you ? »

Javier smiled and sighed, he was so thrilled to hear Yuzuru's voice.

« Javi ?

-Yes yes sorry ! Hi ! »

He was holding his phone with two fingers in order to kept his wet body away from it.

« You called me many times today, are you okay ? » Yuzuru asked.

« Yes I... I just wanted to hear your voice... » Why would he lie to him? He wanted him, it wasn't a crime after all. « How was Japan ? You must be jet-lagged.

-Yes yes hum... Javi, I am busy now... »

Was he serious ? Did he really want to hang up and let him alone, miserable, naked in his bathroom ?! No, he wasn't so selfish...

 

« No ! Wait ! Can't we talk for a bit ? »

He knew it, he sounded pathetic but Javier couldn't help himself, he missed Yuzuru more than he could admit.

« I have no time Javi. But we will see each other this afternoon ! You can wait, no ? »

 

Javier knew it, he heard it, he felt it: Yuzuru was smiling. He was torturing him on purpose. He was aware of the effects that his voice had on Javier and he played with it. Yuzuru was going to hang up and the young spaniard couldn't help it. But in a last hope, a mad attempt lost in advance, the ice skateur spoke again.

 

« Will you spend the night here ?

-I don't know. I have to go now, see you latter, bye ! »

 

« Bye » ?!«  _Bye_  »  ?! Really ?! Javier remained frozen for a moment, naked and soaked in front of his mirror. Generally speaking, Javier sincerely loved Yuzuru but right now, at this very moment, he hated him. Suddenly, he wanted to _knock his phone_ to the _floor, it would crach_ in tiny pieces, vestiges of his anger.  But he soon had to face the facts ; We do not crash a very expensive IPhone to the ground without regretting it bitterly the next second.

He huffed then dropped his phobe on a pile of dirty clothes. 

 

Under the hot water, Javier's thoughts escaped towards strange lands. He thought about Yuzuru, how he was craving for making love to him, how he would kiss then bite his skin. He dreamt about what he could do to him right now. He would suck his nipples, scratch his back, hold his small body against his. Then, after love, he would gut him, eat his guts and send his heart to his mother so she could make a curry. 

A vicious drop of shampoo in his left eye puled him out of his hateful and very strange fantasies.

 

Time went by but it felt, for Javier, like everything took forever. He tried everything he could to forget Yuzuru, he cooked, cleaned his whole apartment, made some muscular exercises, chilled on the internet... All was vain. He didn't see, touch or kiss Yuzuru for three weeks. Three terrible weeks ! How could he think of something else ?!

 

At 2pm, he took his car to go to the Cricket Club. As he walked threw the long corridors, he watched everywhere but didn't see any sign of Yuzuru's presence. He came in one of the locker rooms. Some of his skating collegues were already in there.

 

« Do you know where is Yuzuru ? » Asked Javier, harshly.

« He was talking to Tracy about his short program I think. He'll come to train a bit later.» A canadian young man replied. 

 

Twenty minutes passed. Javier was almost ready to go on the ice rink when the door opened on Yuzuru. He greeted the small assembly of a large gesture without any look towards Javier. The latter, although he was still turned on as hell, had knew how to keep, in spite of everything, a semblance of self-esteem. He focused his mind on anything else. But a few moments later, after that the other skaters have leaved the room, he heard a hoarse breath behind his back. Two thin but powerful arms wrapped around his waist.

« I missed you... » Yuzuru whispered, his lips being at only few inches of Javier's neck.

 

Now, the spanish skater thought about two options. The first was to jump on Yuzuru to satisfy his lowest instincts of human being, making love to him, here, in that locker room. The second was simply to go locking in the toilet to relieve himself. Unfortunately, Javier hasn't had the luxury of selecting. Brian's head had passed through the door.

« Come on guys, we're already late. »   
Yuzuru get changed quickly under the not so discreet gaze of Javier. As the young japanese was ready to get out of the room, the spaniard stood in his way. Looking into his eyes, Javier moistened his lips with his tongue. 

 

« You're driving me mad, Yuzu.

-And the day isn't over yet... » He whispered in a smile, stroking his thigh before slipping away.

 

Masaki gasped alone for a moment, his arms dangling down, he didn't know what to think anymore. This man turned him on as much as he annoyed him... His breath was still ringing in his ears but he made an immeasurable effort to drive him out of his mind in order to stay cool and keep calm. The time was to training hard, everything else should wait...

 

This day, the training was one of the most hard that Javier has lived. Yuzuru, aware of the effect that a simple sigh could produce on him, played with him all afternoon. With a lot of moans, laughs, breaths and other more or less arousing gestures, the young japanese took pleasure in tormenting Javier. The latter clenched his teeth, crossed his legs, and waited for the clock to turn.  
While both of them, standing side by side, were supposed to watch Brian showing them one movement, Yuzuru leaned on Javier's ear.  
« I love you... » He whispered with an exaggerated deep voice. Javier, surprised, couldn't hold back a small groan. Yuzuru laughed silently and focused again on Brian's gestures. Javier, annoyed and still so aroused, pushed him away. _You moron..._

 

When Brian decreed the end of the training, Javier quickly greeted him, waved his hand toward Tracy and walked fast to the locker room. He didn't want to satisfy Yuzuru, he had too much fun, much to his detriment. He wanted to be strong, to show to Yuzuru that he wasn't his sex toy. As he get changed, Javier's mind came back to the japanese skater. All he wanted to do was to kiss him, and touch him and Yuzuru knew it too well. But as hard as it was, the spaniard didn't want to give up, he wouldn't beg him either for sure.

Yuzuru walked proudly into the locker room. With a a slightly arrogant smile, straight back and a confident walk, he sat next to Javier and started to change himself.

 

A few moments later, when Javier didn't expect it at all, Yuzuru moved closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

« So ? You want me don't you ? » Yuzuru moaned in Javier's hear.

« No. Not at all. » The latter  muttered, straightening up gracefully to pack his bag.

The whole thing was to take big breaths of frech air to hide any sign of discomfort. That voice always turned him crazy,  set fire to his belly,  but he wouldn't lose at this petty little game.  
«  Oh...  » Yuzuru was half surprised, he knew that Javier lied but he was impressed about his self-control. He stood up and sticked his torso against the spaniard's back. He put one hand on his hip and the other gently tilted his head back. He nibbled the lobe of his ear and gave a small gro an. « Me, I want you... »

 

Farewell his pride, farewell his self control ! Javier turned around and pushed Yuzuru violently against the back wall of the locker room. He put his mouth on his lips and rubbed his pelvis against his.

« You're such a tease... » Javier said between two kisses.

Yuzuru smiled and winked at him.

« You like that, admit it. »

 

Javier didn't bother to answer, he pulled away and took his hand.  
« Come on, let's go to my place. »  
Yuzuru didn't move.  
« Wait... »

The japanse skater smiled and, with one quick move, pushed back Javier against the wall, put his hands under his T-shirt and started to touch his chest gently, without rush.

« I touch, you don't move. » Yuzuru ordered with a serious voice.

Javier, too relieved to complain, didn't say a word.

The room was filled with the Spaniard's low moans, which became louder when Yuzuru started to rub his member against his jeans. Contrary to what medias could describe, the young japanese skater wasn't a child anymore. Today, he was in charge and wanted to do everything he wanted to Javier. The latter wanted to kiss him, touch him, and be as closer as he could to him. But every attempt ended with the japanese skater’s retreat. Again, pleasure was turning into frustration for Javier. His lover was barely inches away, yet he was unable to reach him and do with him as he wanted. Javier blew and rested his head against the cold wall.

 

« Javi, you hot. »

Yuzuru was speaking close to his mouth, pressed his body against his, the pressure of his thigh on his cock becoming more and more strong. His voice was soft and firm all at once, almost whispering. Javier felt weaker and weaker.

 

« Yu... Yuzu, someone could come in...

-We do nothing bad, we just talk. »

Unable to say anything more, Javier started to shiver. The japanese skater's mouth traveled from his neck, nuzzling, kissing and slightly biting on the gentle skin, to hi torso, while listening to the fastened breathing against him, gentle purrs filling his ears. Then, he tenderly caressed the pink nipples before taking one in his mouth, licking and gently sucking on it while Javier grumbled a bit, arching his back, willing to receive as much sensations as possible. After what it felt an eternity to the spanish skater, Yuzuru started to unzip his jeans slowly, without rush, putting the older man’s sanity on the edge. Suddenly, Javier felt the japanese’s warm hand around his manhood. 

 

« No ! No, Yuzu... » Javier stammered as Yuzuru started moving his palm along his length in tormenting slow moves. 

Yuzuru's eyes turned to Javiers’s, chuckled to see the panting red face staring back at him lustily and shot his beautiful smile at him again. 

« Yes ? »

The young Spaniard closed his eyes tightly, his mouth gaped, breathing hardly as sensual feeling started spreading through his entire body. 

« Yuzu... Stop… I don’t think… I can hold… much longer… » He groaned, his body's shivering again.

« Ok, ok, I'll stop soon. »

 

One more strock, two more strokes, three, four... As Yuzuru started his last slow strock, Javier's crotch arched between the younger man's hand. His back arched, his body convulsed, dirtying Yuzuru’s hand with his come as he came. His head resting at the crook of the japanese skater’s neck, heavy breaths leaving his mouth, his vision was blurry.

 

Javier needed a few seconds to come down from his cloud of pleasure. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Yuzuru hadn't moved a bit but was now looking at him with round eyes like marbles, looking very surprised, even a bit shocked. Javier then realized what had happened.

 

_What? Already? What was all the fuss about?!_

It wasn't supposed to happen like this ! Javier wanted to spend the evening at home with him and make love wildly and lovely in bed. Not like that, a quick handjob against a wall of the Cricket Club. What a waste !

 

Javier, after three weeks of abstinence and a day in hell, had just had a weak orgasm and he didn't like this idea at all. He pushed Yuzuru away, frowning. The latter, pushed back, looked at his hand covered with hot and creamy white fluid.

  
« Oh, Well done! Congratulations Hanyu-san! » Javier shouted, walking toward his bag with a strange, silly walk, feeling awkward because of his messy underpants. « Are you proud of you ? You and your little sadistic game ! » He grabbed his bag.  
« But... I didn't think that you would come so soon... » Yuzuru replied, sheepishly wiping his hand in a tissue and grabbing his bag.

  
« You didn't think, you didn't think... I told you to stop! » Javier replied angrily, waiting for him at the door of the locker room.  
« Where are you going ? » Yuzuru asked shyly.  
« My place, and you're coming with me.  
-But I planned to go first to my mother's house, my driver is waiting for me outside. Then I'll come to your apartment, later in the evening.  
-No no no, I'll tell you what you're gonna do, boy. You're gonna call your mom, you'll tell her what you want, that you'll spend the night with me or some lies, she'll cancel the driver, you'll come with me to my place and we will make love properly. »

 

Yuzuru, torn between, his desire to make love to Javi and the awkwardness he felt at the idea of lying to his mother, pouted and smiled in same time. 

« Come on, call her. » Javier said on a very serious tone. 

« But...

-Now ! »

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little smut !  
> Please leave a comment if you did ! ;)
> 
> My Tumblr, if you want to be my friend (I'm polite and I smell good) : tangyyyy.tumblr.com


End file.
